


Periodical Pains

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, Menstruation, Trans James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James really hates this time of the month. It hurts and he's miserable.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Periodical Pains

James whimpered pitifully into Sirius's chest. "This sucks hairy bollocks." 

"I know, love," Sirius said, running his fingers through James's hair. 

"Make it stop." 

"Wish I could. Unfortunately, I don't have that much say over what your body does." 

"Well  _ make it _ to where you have say over what my body does and end it." 

"Yeah, I don't see any problems with this plan at all. Would you like for me to be Minister of Magic, too?" 

James lifted his head enough to glare at him, then thumped it back down with a groan. Sirius grimaced but didn't make a noise, knowing that there wasn't much more the pain-relieving potion could do for him. "This is torture. Unmitigated hippogriff shite, that's what this is." 

"I know. D'you want a massage?" 

"No," James muttered petulantly. "My shoulders would love it, my dick would not. Whose idea was this anyway? Bleeding every buggering month so you can carry a child? I don't want that anyways." 

"Yeah, it's a load of tripe." 

"...I hate you." 

"Uh-huh." 

"You're not taking me seriously," James whined. 

"I am taking your pain very seriously, but I know you don't hate me. Is there something I can grab for you?" 

James hesitated, then asked, "Do you have any more of those truffles left?" 

"You've already had ten," Sirius said, but he waved his wand to summon the rest of the bag to them. 

"I'm well aware." 

Sirius held the open end to him, and James grabbed one, popping it in his mouth. 

"Mm," he sighed, eyes fluttering shut. "Thanks, sweetie." 

"Anything for you," Sirius said. He pressed a kiss to the top of James's head. 


End file.
